In this proposal, funds are requested to establish a diagnostic histopathology laboratory at the University of Tennessee Memorial Research Center (UTMRCH). Support is requested for histopathology equipment, technical assistance and professional personnel. The diagnostic laboratory will function as an integral part of the UTMRCH animal facilities. The diagnostic service will be available upon request to the entire Knoxville Campus of the University of Tennessee. The diagnostic laboratory will expand the capabilities of the UTMRCH animal testing program and aid the developing animal facilities in the College of Liberal Arts to meet AALAC accreditation standards. Extensive biomedical research projects will be aided by the establishment of the diagnostic laboratory.